Tell me why
by tunacouture
Summary: My first fanfic...a Yourichi x Soi Fon pairing. Takes place immediately following the conclusion of the Yourichi/Soi Fon reunion battle. Soi Fon has had the last 100 years to figure out how to deal with the feelings Yourichi left her with. How will she handle it? Story has sub/dom content themes and is M for future lemony content and language. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Yay you are reading my first story! I do not own Bleach, clearly, because if I did, I would have far more money than I would now lol. First try at writing a story. Rated M for upcoming lemons and language. Yourichi x Soi Fon, with a dom/sub vibe or at least I think it does so far. PLEASE read and review, your opinions matter...as long it is not pointless nonsense and you have at least half a brain. Arigato!

Chapter 1

"Tell me why. Help me understand. Why didn't you take me with you? I would have gone anywhere with you. Yourichi-sama…" Soi Fon collapsed in front of Yourichi, sobbing. Yourichi just stood in front of her…frozen. She had never seen Soi Fon display so much emotion. After what seemed like forever, the sobbing subsided. Yourichi looked down to see Soi Fon's tear-stained face, eyelids now closed as she had cried herself into exhaustion. Yourichi's heart sank. "What has this last 100 years done to you my little broken bee?" Yourichi thought to herself. She bent down and gently picked up Soi Fon, cradling her body. Yourichi pulled the girl close to her chest and flash stepped back to her room.

Yourichi lazily opened her eyes, waiting to see a sleeping Soi Fon wrapped in her arms. But to her surprise, the only thing beside her was the faint imprint of where her little bee had been curled up beside her minutes, or hours, before. Yourichi began to sit up, but quickly realized her movement was restrained. She looked up to find her wrists bound and wrapped around a piece of her headboard. Yourichi strained to see that no rope bound her, but instead a powerful kidou had been cast upon her. As she tried to piece together her current predicament, she heard a voice come from her doorway. "It's no use, Yourichi…you cannot break that binding kidou in your current state or position." Yourichi strained to see who lurked amongst the shadows in her room, but couldn't see them. "That voice," thought Yourichi, "it kind of sounded like…"

"Soi Fon!" Yourichi exclaimed. "What is this foolishness? Untie me at once!" Soi Fon gently strode toward the edge of the bed. "This isn't like you, Yourichi…losing your cool over a silly little prank" Soi Fon replied, placing her hand on the bed post. "Yourichi? Never has she dropped the honorifics before, even when I commanded her to" Yourichi thought. Something wasn't right… "Well played my little bee, now kindly release my hands. I would very much like to eat breakfast." Soi Fon didn't budge with the exception of a slight smirk forming on her lips. Yourichi looked up, confused. A slight twinge of panic swept over her. "Soi Fon. Soi FON!" she yelled, but again, to no avail. "SHAOLIN FON!" Yourichi yelled. Before the end of her name passed Yourichi's lips, Soi Fon was straddled on top of her with her steely gray eyes brimming with rage. "Do not ever, EVER call me by my slave name. I am not the same as I was then, pathetic and weak. I'm not going to blindly bend to your every whim any more, Yourichi. Not to mention, I don't think you have fully grasped the dynamics of this current situation" Soi Fon snapped back. Yourichi's jaw dropped open in surprise and she felt her heart begin to pound. "What is this feeling?" Yourichi thought. "Gomenasai, Soi Fon," Yourichi apologized, her eyes still trying to dodge the daggers Soi Fon's gaze was launching towards her. "For what, Yourichi? Using my slave name? Watching me sob uncontrollably at your feet? Abandoning me for 100 years without saying a word? Or for being too pompous and self-involved to realize what I was feeling?" Yourichi stared back at her in a state of shock. Emotions flooded her mind. She, for the first time, saw clearly the pain, anguish, and suffering her leaving had burdened Soi Fon with. "Soi…I'm so…"

"Save it Yourichi. You still are ignorant to the feelings I endure. 100 years has passed, leaving me with nothing but time and isolation to think about what I would do when you returned…if you returned. But since my words fall on deaf ears and you always turn a blind eye, I am going to show you what I mean, Yourichi."

Soi Fon lowered her face until there wasn't more than an inch separating their noses. Her eyes locked onto the dilated golden orbs in front of her. There was nothing she could say to express these pent up emotions she stifled for long before the 100 years she spent alone. She was just a child in Yourichi's eyes…now Soi Fon needed her to see her as a woman. She needed to have the emotions she had hid for so long realized, validated, and reciprocated…even if that meant she had to take them.

"Soi, I can't imagine what you've felt these last 100 years, but please undo this kidou. My arms are starting to fall asleep. Then we can sit down and have a serious talk about this," Yourichi said, her gaze finally meeting Soi Fon's. "Serious?" Soi Fon exclaimed, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzemabachi." With that, a long stinger appeared at the end of Soi Fon's middle finger. A flower like mark appeared on Yourichi's left temple and stretched over her left eye. Yourichi felt a single drop of blood trickle down her face. Her eyes widened, realizing what had just happened. "I AM serious, You-ri-chi…" Soi Fon quietly replied back, taunting her former master.

...and the suspense builds! Next chapter starts the lemony content. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me Why: Chapter Two

With that, Soi Fon slid her face down to Yourichi's ear and whispered, "You've been a bad kitty and I'm going to punish you for making me wait." Yourichi gasped and slightly turned away when she felt Soi Fon's breath on her ear. Seeing her opening, Soi Fon licked Yourichi's collarbone then all the way up to under her chin where she sucked on her neck. "Nnnnhhh," Yourichi moaned. Soi Fon was aroused by her former master's reaction, which caused her to take Yourichi's neck in her mouth. Yourichi writhed underneath of her as she felt a creeping heat between her legs. "What is this feeling," Yourichi thought. She couldn't understand what was causing it, but she was starting to think that she wanted to find the answer to that question.

As Yourichi was lost in thought, Soi Fon raised Suzemabachi and tore the garment covering her goddess' enticing breasts. She retracted Suzemabachi and raked both of her fingers over Yourichi's erect nipples. "Soi Fon…"

Soi Fon could feel the wetness spread between her legs from hearing Yourichi's guttural moans. She continued to run the tips of her fingers over Yourichi's nipples. "I knew you would enjoy this. You're such a naughty kitty and now I'm going to teach you a lesson about waiting," Soi Fon said as she was moving her mouth to Yourichi's nipple. Soi Fon sucked on her breast as she continued to tease the other one. "Do you like this You-ri-chi-sama?" she mockingly stated. "Yes Soi Fon, yes, it feels so good," Yourichi mewed in reply. "Do you like it when I tease you, Yourichi? Come on, tell me what you want kitty…" Yourichi shuddered under Soi Fon's breath.

"Tell her what I want? She wants me to beg for it!" Yourichi thought. "I've never begged for anything in my life. It is so unbecoming. But I want her to…need her to…Swallow your pride, Yourichi!" And with that, Yourichi looked up with her golden eyes wide, pleading to Soi Fon. "Please Soi Fon keep touching me. I need your hands on my body. Please Soi Fon, I've been a bad kitty and I need you to punish me." Yourichi was blushing furiously as she stared up at Soi Fon's steely gray eyes. Soi Fon froze. She had won, she had dominated Yourichi.

...and the suspense builds! Next chapter starts the lemony content. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those following the story. Please leave comments if you like it or have feedback! I hope you like LEMONade!**

Chapter 3

"Mmm you're so wet, Yourichi. Soi Fon slid a finger up her juicy slit and to her now helpless mistress' lips. She wanted her to taste began to eagerly lick herself off of her little bee's fingers. "Uhnnn," groaned Soi Fon as she felt Yourichi sucking on her finger. She could feel her pussy start to throb, wishing she could let Yourichi loose of the headboard and act upon her ferral instincts. "No, I can't," Soi Fon thought, "I need to claim her as mine and force her to submit to me." Soi Fon regained her self control and pressed her lips against her lover's, raking her fingers over Yourichi's erect nipples.

"How did you taste, You-ri-chi-sama? Did you like cleaning off my fingers? Now it's only fair that i get to taste for myself." She slid her face down in between Yourichi's legs and blew on her exposed cunt. Yourichi grew restless and tried to push her hips forward, but Soi Fon pinned her hips down. "Please Soi Fon, put your mouth on me," she begged. Hearing Yourichi's plea, Soi Fon parted her Master's lips and entered her pussy, eagerly exploring it with her tongue. "Yourichi-sama you taste so good. I want you to cum in my mouth." Soi Fon lapped up Yourichi's juices and continued to enjoy the feel of Yourichi grinding her core against her face. "Ohhhhhh Soi Fon. I want to cum. Please let me cum," pleaded Yourichi. Hearing her mistress' pleading words, Soi Fon took her tongue and moved circularly around Yourichi's clit then into her pussy.

"Ohhhh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Yourichi moaned. As the words left her lips, Soi Fon could feel Yourichi's pussy tighten around her tongue. She grabbed onto Yourichi's hips and pressed her face further into Yourichi's cunt. Yourichi came in Soi Fon's mouth, leaving her little bee very pleased and very willing to clean her mistress off with her tongue. As Soi Fon lapped up her mistress' juices, Yourichi whispered an incantation and the chains left by the kidou snapped and crumbled. "You know, Soi Fon, kidou never was one of your strong suits. In fact, I had to hold back as to make sure I didn't break it unintentionally. Seeing the raw lust you've built up for the last 100 years. You failed to acknowledge your feelings back then and you werent going to let that happen again, were you my little bee?" A mischevious smirk graced Yourichi's lips, " Now, let me show you my feelings Soi Fon." Soi Fon stared at Yourichi, shocked at what she was seeing and hearing. "The...whole time?! You mean..."

"Yes, Soi Fon, I let you please me even though I had plenty of strength to break your puny kidou. Now Soi Fon, how will you respond when I show you what I waited 100 years to do to you."


End file.
